


为了氪星

by bfanatic



Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfanatic/pseuds/bfanatic
Summary: 很黑，很丧病。有生子剧情。我不是特别确定要不要写布鲁斯X克拉克或者莱克斯X克拉克，但是佐德X卡尔是肯定了的，并且情节非常黑，含有调教等剧情。另外这个文的设定主要还是JLU动画，但是只有在佐德的剧情上走MOS。然后氪星人的设定有私设。再次提醒：非常非常黑。但是角色三观不代表作者三观谢谢。





	1. Chapter 1

距离超人失踪已经有三个星期了。

没有超人的世界并不如想象中那么混乱，至少大部分时间里，正义联盟的其他成员暂时代替了超人，保护起了大都会。

大约最让人省心的，该是莱克斯了。

自从超人失踪的第一个星期开始，莱克斯就没有再闹出过什么事，而在他的帮助下，整个大都会的反派都不敢怎么搞事。毕竟卢瑟对上超人或许没办法，但是对上那些除了他以外的反派……简直跟蝙蝠侠有得一拼。

然而，超人到底在哪儿呢？

+++

暗无天日的牢房里，克拉克觉得自己已经快要疯狂。这里没有阳光，甚至还有一股奇异的能量，让他越来越虚弱。

而最可怕的是，他是被赤条条地关在一个笼子里的……

笼子十分矮小，底下是空的，每每需要休息或者觉得冷的时候，他只能蜷缩起来才能躺下，还会有些怕掉下去。他的双手和双脚都被布条束缚着，甚至开始有些麻木，让他怀疑自己的手是不是都要废掉了。

而排泄上的问题就更是尴尬，他没有厕所，只能在笼子里排泄。先开始他还会拍着笼子，要求去上厕所，在好久没有人回应后，他忍无可忍，终于排泄到笼子里了。幸好那些脏污掉落在笼子下面的更深处，应该是个池子一类的东西，他能听见掉下去的声音，然后是水流声，便很快就没有味道了。

每天在特定的时间里，总会有一个人打开牢门，从外面走进来。可光线实在很暗，让他看不真切那个人的样子，只知道那个人很是高大，气息带着侵略性。

饭盘在笼子外面的地上，他只能匍匐着才能将头伸出去。因为手脚束缚，他只能用最原始的方式吃饭：直接用嘴把饭菜咬住。

当然，一开始他是拒绝这种吃饭方式的，他试图用自己的回忆来鼓励自己。可如果他不吃，就没有吃的。身体的虚弱让他明白，如果再不进食，就会死亡。

作为一个在地球的氪星人，死亡是一个十分遥远的词。他不是没有经历过，只是从未想过会发生在他身上。他总是强壮的，总是那个帮队友挡住攻击而毫发无伤的人，他偶尔还会感觉自己是无所不能的。不过最后一个想法，往往会在下一刻被他推翻，要么就是被自己的好友布鲁斯察觉而后教训一顿。

而且……

在他虚弱得感觉离死不远时，那个会给他送饭的人走了进来，隔着笼子给他调整了一下位置，然后用温暖的大手抚摸着他的头发，轻轻的叹息声似乎在鼓励着他，似乎在诉说着那个人的无奈……

克拉克从未感觉到如此令人颤栗的碰触。他几乎在被碰到的一刹那间就有种热泪盈眶的感觉，鼻尖的酸涩使得他下意识地遵从了那个人的意愿。试探地轻轻舔了舔香喷喷的饭菜，那个人似乎很开心，抚摸他的力度更加温柔，为他抹去了他都不知道已经掉落下来的泪珠，甚至还给他松了松布条，让他能更舒服一些。

有了这样的开始，接下来的吃饭“礼仪”便开始顺理成章。

只要他这样乖乖吃饭，那个人便会留在克拉克身边一阵子，摸一摸他的头发。就为了这个触摸，克拉克也开始学会了心甘情愿这样吃饭。

那个人的手似乎带着茧子，手指粗壮的程度应该是男性才有的，克拉克偶尔会开始想，这个人的手在自己身体上的触感会是怎样。每当有这个想法的时候，他发现自己都会有一些……不该有的反应……羞耻地按捺下那些躁动，他自从来到这里以后，已经很久没有纾解过了……

先开始是因为愤怒和被束缚着，现在则只是因为被束缚着。

不……或许……

克拉克试探地摸了摸自己大约因为晨勃而硬起来的阴茎，想象着那个人在他头上碰触的感觉变成碰触全身，最后到碰触自己阴茎的感觉……因为好久没有做过了，几乎是一下子便被点燃了一样，再也忍不住。

可还没有彻底纾解，克拉克便听见牢门被打开。吓了一跳地放开了阴茎，故意装作睡着地斜倒在笼子里。克拉克以为那人来看看他就会走，没想到今天，他把笼子的门打开了。

仍然没有彻底解开克拉克的束缚，但他弓着身子，在那人的鼓励下爬出了笼子。虽然对直起身没有什么影响，那人也没有要求他维持在笼子里的动作，可他感觉自己的脖子被带上了一个项圈，且因为在笼子里趴久了，站都站不大稳，只能将重心交给了那个人。

那人没有拒绝，搂着克拉克走到牢房的另外一边。

有几层台阶，在那人的帮助下，克拉克上去了。摸索着又往前走了一点，便能感觉到水。

水的温度偏低，不过也不是彻底的冰水。克拉克怀疑如果真的是冰水的话，他恐怕会感冒……

多稀奇，他这个氪星人居然开始担心会感冒。

那个人扶着克拉克半躺到这个水池里了。

克拉克仍然看不大清楚，但那人似乎能看得很清楚……

项圈前面有个环，只听见啪嗒一声，环被固定在了水池的一端。克拉克只能手撑着，双膝跪坐着才能不让自己的头在水上并且稍微舒服一点。那人的手在克拉克的身上一点一点挪动，比起想象中的还要刺激。

克拉克几乎一下就要射出来，但是那人的手抓住了他涨得不行的地方，并且趁着克拉克扭动的瞬间，还将一个环形的东西放到了他的阴茎上，那环形正好禁锢住了他，让他没办法泄出来。克拉克喘了口气粗气，头皮有些发麻，他头一次在这里用上了恳求的语调说话：“Please……”

那人轻笑了两声，尽管克拉克听上去有点儿耳熟，可因为自己下身的小问题而错过了认出这个人的机会。他的全部注意力都集中在了自己的阴茎上……

克拉克被打上了肥皂，浑身几乎都被摸了个遍，那种磨人的痒却无法消下去。克拉克很快就满头大汗了，等到身上都快要淋干净的时候，那人的手指开始一点一点地从背脊开始往下挪。

咯噔一下，克拉克开始有了些许危机感。然而这种危机感在那人掰开他的两块屁股时，转眼就变成了羞涩。涨红着脸，他想缩回去，可那人的手“啪”地打在了他的屁股上，让他明白了这个人的意图。

不知道为什么，克拉克连反抗的心都没有升起。他撅着屁股，任由那人在他的肛门打上肥皂。细细密密地清洗着，甚至连里面也是。不过肥皂水是碱性的，他很快就感觉到自己屁股里开始辣得疼，穴口一开一合地想要把肥皂水挤出来。

那人引领着克拉克的屁股往下挪了一点，浸泡在水池中，然后一根手指伸了进去，一点一点地清理起肥皂水。

温凉的水缓解了克拉克的刺痛，而那手指来回抽插的感觉却让克拉克渴望更多，更深，更满的交流。

有那么一瞬间，克拉克明白了那个人在对自己做什么，但他无从反抗，甚至在逐渐沉沦。

克拉克扭着自己的屁股，想要留住那人的手指。那人似乎又轻轻笑了笑，恶意地在出来时刮了刮穴口的肉。

那人站了起来，没有在碰触克拉克，让克拉克分外不安，不知道自己做错了什么。

几秒钟的时间仿佛是一世，克拉克听见了水流声，感觉到水池里的水被放掉了。而那个人的气息又出现在了他的身边，让克拉克感到安心。

那人托起克拉克的屁股，使得克拉克不得不跟随着那个动作把屁股翘得老高。

凉凉的润滑剂被抹在了克拉克穴口，然后一个不算太粗的圆柱形东西和着润滑剂，插进了克拉克的体内。那人插进去的速度很慢，似乎在等待克拉克适应，克拉克却被这样的对待弄得亢奋极了。唯一的小问题是……

“Yours……”克拉克一边喘息，一边恳求：“I want yours……”

一旦说出了这句话，克拉克仿佛被打碎了自己这么多年来的禁锢，他甚至开始享受地配合着那人抽插着的阳具：“啊……啊……我要……要你……”

“Not yet……”那人用空余的那只手，抚摸着克拉克的脸颊，然后又紧了紧克拉克阴茎上的环，让克拉克没机会发泄，“Not yet……”

那带着笑意的声音让克拉克心中发寒，却又抵挡不住自己失控的身体，仿佛受伤越深，那人与他的牵绊就越深一样。到最后，克拉克也没能泄出来，而是在承受不住的时候，一边“啊啊啊”地叫着，一边留下了生理眼泪。

克拉克最后的记忆便是自己淫乱的求饶声，还有自己那翘起来放纵地摆动着的躯体。

如果这是一场噩梦，克拉克想，自己已经深陷其中，无处可逃了……


	2. Chapter 2

接下来的日子里，克拉克大概每隔一天就会被这样对待一次，每一次都是带着那个阴茎环和颈圈，每一次的阳具都会比上一次稍微粗一些。在第三次的时候，克拉克的双手和双脚就被放开了，然而他并没有试图逃离，毕竟在这满是黑暗的地方，他已经没有信心能逃出去了……

克拉克的承受能力越发离开，忍耐力也越来越强，但敏感度却越来越高。到了第十次，他发现只要自己身体被碰触，就会不自觉地勃起，直肠会不自觉地分泌出液体，可无论怎么折腾，都到不了高潮。

在经历完第十五次的时候，克拉克几乎崩溃着抱住那人的大腿哭泣：“求你了……放过我吧……”

那人轻柔地捏住了克拉克的下巴，将克拉克的头抬起来：“我放了你，谁来放过我？”

他的声音还是那样熟悉，名字似乎就在克拉克的舌尖，偏偏就是想不起来……

直到第十八次的时候，克拉克感觉自己容纳下的阳具已经有平常人的小胳膊那么粗时，那人终于肯用自己的阴茎来进入克拉克了。

那人几乎填满了克拉克，就算有循序渐进的扩张也仍然让克拉克涨得难受。好在他已经分泌出润滑的肠液，而身体也因为这么多次的调教而变得敏感，很快软了下来。他的脖颈还是有着项圈，跪着的姿势明明很难受，但克拉克还是在这种难受之中找到了快感。

粗暴的抽插让克拉克尖叫，淫荡的声音在这寂静的牢房中回响。

“啪……啪……啪……”

“啊……啊……啊！啊……求你……求你……”克拉克也不知道为什么，这次尤为难熬。比起前几次都已经习惯了那人不让他达到高潮，这次因为被那人彻底包裹而溃不成军。“求你……更多……更多……”

那人猛地抬起了克拉克的屁股，让克拉克的腿站了起来，但项圈仍在，他便只能弓着身子，手够不着水池的底部而有些慌乱。那人深深地顶了进去，交合之处变得更挤了，可在克拉克的体内，似乎是有一个鼓包，而那个小鼓包上面有个小口，跟着那人的节奏时而开合，渴望更多。

几乎是在一瞬间，那人取下了束缚着克拉克阴茎的环，使得克拉克肿胀得更厉害，却又不会射出来了。

那人的手抚上克拉克的阴茎，揉搓着。而他抽插的动作也没有停下，一下比一下更深，仿佛要挤进那个小口的开合处。

克拉克觉得自己已经没有了理智可言，整个身体都依附着那个人的。阴茎和股间的刺激让他根本合不拢嘴，不断地发出“啊啊”的淫叫，连口水都淌了下来而不自知。偏偏他又达不到最高处，只能在这种难忍的折磨中发出更淫荡的叫声，将自己跟那人贴合得更紧密。

他恼怒自己的放纵，又恼怒着自己没办法彻底放纵，更恼怒自己连主动放纵都没办法做到。

最终还是那人的揉搓起了效果，克拉克随着那越发快的动作弓得更厉害，他觉得那人已经把他阴茎那与其他地方相比更为娇嫩的肌肤擦破来了。炽热的温度，随着那人在他身后的攻击越发令人难以自抑。

“啊！！快！！快点！！！”

克拉克从未想过，自己还会叫出这种声音来，他渴求更多。

终于，不知道过了多久，那人挺身做了最后的抽插，伴随着克拉克因为在经历了这么久终于达到的高潮，体内的小口大开，克拉克也放声大叫了一声。那人的精液顺势流入克拉克体内的小口之中，收缩的样子跟克拉克肛门的收缩一样。

在一切都过去以后，那人似乎也发出了一声满足的叹息。

可惜克拉克已经只会大口大口地呼吸，完全分不清自己身在何方了。

那人扛起克拉克，将克拉克带到了另外一个房间里。在被扛起来的瞬间，克拉克没有觉得被羞辱，反而开始觉得这是那人对他的呵护。

另外的那房间有着红色的暗光，比起上个完全没有光线的房间已经好了很多。不过这种光线克拉克仍然无法适应，眯了眯眼，他有些疲惫地询问：“我们要去哪儿？”

那人把克拉克放到一个类似于吊床的东西上，摇摇晃晃的感觉让克拉克有点头晕。随后，克拉克的双腿被抬起来，套在了吊床其中两角上。这次的材质是铁链，克拉克不由自主地跟随着自己的脚，调整了一下他躺着的姿势。

克拉克的手被带领着穿过了吊床特地留的洞口，在自己的腰部被绑了起来。他偏了偏头，想要看清楚那人的样貌。那人逆着光，再加上克拉克的眼睛对光线仍有点儿敏感，所以看上去还是很花。

那人顺手又在克拉克的嘴上绑了一根布条，特地压下了他的舌头，使得他吞咽有些困难。不过……被关了这么多天，那人终于将头凑到克拉克的脸颊边，脸上带着恶意的笑容。

克拉克看清了那人的脸。

“啊！！！！！”

克拉克发出一声悲鸣，身体不断地扭动着想要挣脱这种束缚，可不管克拉克怎么挣扎，都是徒劳无用的，毕竟他正悬浮在半空中，没有着力点，而他唯一能当武器的嘴也被绑上了。

那人轻笑一声：“哦，卡尔，你总是这么夸张。”

狰狞的疤痕让他看上去更加可怖，而脖子上还有一道伤痕，似乎是由内向外的淤青，不知道何时才会消下去。

那是佐德。

氪星最后的将军。

“要我说，这都是你的错，卡尔。是你让氪星失去了希望，我只是想让他们用另外一种方式诞生下来而已。”佐德冷酷的声音传入了克拉克的耳中。他渐渐停止了挣扎，虽然有些死气沉沉，但更多的是对佐德的怨恨。

若是眼神能杀人，佐德估计已经死了不知道多少次了。

不过话又说回来了，佐德本来就已经被克拉克杀死过一次了。

“哦，卡尔，你还不知道吧。氪星无论男女都是可以生育的，几率问题而已。哪像你爱的地球人，只有女人可以生育。不过我得承认，氪星人的生育率的确比地球人低一些。好在我们有一辈子的时间。”佐德的唇几乎是贴上了克拉克的脸颊，一个词一个词地，让克拉克更加绝望，“只要多操你几次肯定能行的，反正，你不也很喜欢么。”

原本明亮的蓝眸已经异常黯淡，他呜咽了两声，眼泪止不住地往下流。

克拉克用尽力气阻止自己的软弱，却因为刚刚激烈的情事而显得格外娇艳。脸颊的红晕，眼角的泪珠，赤裸的身体，都让克拉克难以面对自己。

如果，他还能出去……

如果出去了，还会有什么愿意要他这样放荡的一个人吗？对着佐德祈求怜爱……

对了……这是佐德，这是他的敌人，这是要毁灭地球来让氪星重现荣光的恶魔！他必须阻止这个人……必须！

可他也是为了氪星不是吗？

克拉克的思绪越发凌乱，不知道何时，佐德已经用手指在克拉克方才释放而残留在他身上的精液里搅合了一下，伸到克拉克的口中：“来，尝尝你自己的味道。”

恶心的感觉，恶心的味道……

克拉克因为布条无法呕出来，佐德也趁此机会将手指伸到了更深处：“别骗你自己了，卡尔，你就是这样放荡的人，你就该在这里，被我征服，被我操，做我的玩物……不……我的狗。”顿了顿，他又提醒了克拉克不愿再去回想的过去：“不仅仅在笼子里随地大小便，跪着吃饭也那样享受。”

“啊！啊！！”克拉克上齿努力往下咬，虽然被布条挡下，却也让佐德出了血。

佐德嗤笑了两声才继续：“看，卡尔，跟狗一样。”

绕着克拉克走了两圈，佐德才像是欣赏够了自己眼前的美景一般，拍了拍克拉克裸露在外的屁股，留下一句“你乖一点，等你怀上了，说不定我能放你下来自己吃饭”，再次关上了房门。

尽管有了红色的暗光，尽管克拉克终于知道了“照顾”自己的人是佐德，他却感受到了前所未有的绝望。


	3. Chapter 3

　　克拉克从来都知道，他是孤独的。所以在就算拥有了世界最佳搭档的蝙蝠侠，正义联盟，甚至还有他的养父母之后，还是在北极建造了一个孤独城堡。

　　一个属于他缅怀自己来处的地方。

　　直到佐德的出现……

　　有那么一瞬间，他对于佐德的到来是欣喜的，因为那代表着他不再是一个人……那种因为种族而残留着的孤独感在那一瞬间消退了。

　　然而……佐德站在了他的对立面。

　　他不仅仅必须在氪星和地球之中做出选择，还不得不亲手结束了佐德生命……

　　艾尔家族的标志是希望，然而他心底那小小的希望却在眼睁睁看着氪星的育婴仓化为灰烬和结束了佐德生命时彻底崩塌了……

　　他是孤独的，他再也没有了族人。

　　不管他多么爱地球，多么爱自己的养父母，多么爱着自己那些伙伴，他仍然是孤独的……

　　+++

　　“啊……啊……啊…………”克拉克在半空中，被佐德抽插得摇摇晃晃，口里还是有那个布条，让他没办法压制住自己的呻吟，也没办法说出一句完整的话来反抗。

　　“瞧，艾尔。你的声音还是挺美的，比起我以前的情人要好听多了。”佐德的声音虽然算是温柔，但暗藏在温柔之中，是快要溢出来的恨意。而他的动作也十分粗鲁，前戏都被简化了。在克拉克勃起之后，佐德便直接顶了上去，而每一下的抽插几乎都不会顾及到克拉克。

　　不知道是幸运亦或是悲哀，克拉克的身体在前一段日子的阳具下被调教了出来，就算佐德这样对待，他也依旧能敏感得享受到快意。穴口因为前戏不足还是有所擦伤，不过没有到撕裂的地步，反而混合着肠液起到了润滑的作用。

　　克拉克痛恨这样的自己，更令他恐慌的是，他脑子开始不清晰，那些曾经鲜活的记忆渐渐流逝，取而代之的则是佐德……

　　佐德看到育婴仓坠毁的绝望，佐德被他扣住脖颈时的固执，佐德抓住他后抚摸他头的温暖，佐德……赋予他高潮时的迷乱……

　　克拉克从未如此清楚的意识到，自己在一步步走向深渊。他必须留住一些其他的回忆，偏偏最想留下的堪萨斯农场却因为无法面对父母而不想回忆。那么也就只剩下两个人了……他最大的反派，和他最信任的伙伴。

　　初见布鲁斯时，他一直以为布鲁斯是个有超能的人，毕竟没有哪个普通人会穿着奇装异服在街上打击罪犯不是吗？

　　布鲁斯的确不是普通人，可他也没有超能。

　　身体被刺穿的痛楚打断了他的回忆，也让克拉克惨叫出声。佐德的动作更加粗暴，仿佛这样的行为是种惩罚：“卡尔，你分心了，看来是我对你太好了是吗？”

　　克拉克以为被穿透就已经是最可怕的对待了，然而……

　　佐德没有再扶着克拉克，而是让克拉克顺着那个吊床随意晃了起来，像是秋千一样，不过这一次，每当到达离地面最近的时刻，便是自己被贯穿的那一刻。克拉克除了惨叫，连自己是谁都有些记不起来了。

　　他是克拉克，还是佐德口中的卡尔？那个因为站在氪星背立面而几乎被他抛弃的名字……

　　几下之后，佐德仿佛觉得这还不够，终于再次按住了克拉克的腰，让他们两个的结合更加紧密之后，开始疯狂地抽动起来。每一次佐德都能抵达那个因为克拉克生理上的动情而开合着的小口，一下下地，让克拉克更是沉迷。

　　终于，仅仅只用了几分钟，克拉克被操得射了出来，精液喷得他满身都是。

　　佐德的眉头却皱了起来，那个开合着的小口收缩着，随着克拉克的平静也慢慢闭上了。佐德没能在那个小口开合着的时候释放出来，皱着眉头，对克拉克提前高潮很是不满：“卡尔，我还以为你能记得我们前几天的进展。只有等我满足了，你才能射出来。”

　　将自己还硬着的肿胀从克拉克身体内拔出来，只听见“啵”地一声，克拉克的穴口一阵收缩，似是在不断地请求那人的停留。

　　失踪了几分钟后，佐德才又回到了克拉克的身边，克拉克的阴茎上再次被套上了钢环。因为软绵下来而分外轻松。冰冷的质感让脑子一团浆糊的克拉克终于稍微清醒了些，不过还没等他清醒多少，佐德就又开始了对他的下一轮折磨。

　　克拉克的身上被佐德不停地碰触，他甚至感觉到了佐德粗粝的大手揉搓起他娇嫩的肌肤。他不想升起欲望，然而身体似乎已经不被他所掌控，就算克拉克再怎么羞耻于情动，他还是跟随着佐德的动作，再次昂起了头。

　　佐德将本就没有释放的阴茎又戳了回去，搅了搅，不满意地发现他还是没发现那个本应因为情欲而开合的小口。恶狠狠地瞪了一眼克拉克，他怒气十足地想要强硬地挤进那个他记忆中的位置。可硬挤不是办法，没有开口就是没有开口。

　　恼怒地拍了拍克拉克的屁股，佐德深吸一口气，满脸都是扫兴：“卡尔，看你做了什么！这下可好，又得等明天了！”

　　不知道想到了什么，佐德的笑声传入了克拉克的耳中，让克拉克头一次有种瑟瑟发抖的感觉：“既然正事儿办不了了，不如我们就好好玩儿一玩儿吧。地球人的某些东西，还是挺有意思的。”

　　“咔嚓”“咔嚓”“咔嚓”，三声拍照的声音使得克拉克的瞳孔放大，又挣扎了起来。佐德没有理会克拉克那徒劳无用的挣扎，反而是欣赏似的又录了一段视频，这才放下了手中的东西。

　　“总要有些保障才能放你下来。听着卡尔，如果你敢违背我的意愿，我保证全世界都会知道你这放荡的样子。明白了吗？”佐德的声音就在克拉克的耳边，但克拉克连回头的力气都没有，他开始从心里害怕佐德。

　　“恐惧就对了，卡尔。我是你唯一的噩梦。”佐德的手抚摸过克拉克的脸颊，顺便给克拉克取下了绑在嘴上的布条。

　　克拉克没有发声，连啜泣都没有，只是喘着粗气。

　　佐德又为克拉克解开了绑住的双脚。由于翘起来的时间太久，克拉克一时之间都快感受不到自己的腿了。

　　最后解开的，是克拉克的手。

　　一旦克拉克的手被解开后，克拉克猛地从那吊床上坐了起来，有点踉跄地跳到地上。佐德没有走上前扶，就在这一刹那，克拉克已经夺门而出。在克拉克背后的佐德像是看到自己的孩子在顽皮一般，毫不在意地笑了。

　　门外，一片阴暗的走廊，克拉克不知道该往哪个方向走才是出口，可现在的情况也由不得他多选，随便选了一个方向就跑了。

　　本来以为出来了就会有阳光，就会让他恢复一些力量，没想到不仅仅力量没回来，反而让他更加虚弱了……他不禁开始怀疑，为什么佐德就那样健壮，为什么这些红色的阳光和明显快要拉得他喘不过气来的引力对佐德就没有影响？

　　然而佐德的声音如影随形：“呵，卡尔，你是出不去的。而我会找到你的。就像我对乔尔保证的那样，就算隔了大半个宇宙，我不也找到你了吗？”

　　克拉克的身体抖了抖，眼中不由自主聚集起雾气。他不知道为什么，自从开始被佐德关起来用阳具操哭以后，他总是会因为各种各样的事情留下眼泪。他明明不是一个爱哭的人，明明应该是超人，明明……他是不可战胜的……

　　随着佐德的声音越来越近，找不到出口的克拉克焦急地随意打开一扇门，藏了起来。

　　门里的环境，比起克拉克想象中的要好了很多。没有什么奇怪的东西，反而是各种各样的婴儿床……布置得格外温馨。

　　这种场景像是在克拉克心中开了个口一般，他一只手捂着胸，靠着门渐渐往下滑。

　　是了……佐德如此对待他，都是因为他毁了氪星的希望。

　　他是不是值得这种惩罚？氪星那么多人的生命，每一个都仿佛在他的肩上，快要将他压垮。就算他手上只有佐德的鲜血，却也已经洗不清自己的罪孽了，不是吗？

　　也许这种惩罚是他需要的……

　　也许……他不该反抗……

　　也许……这是他的命运……

　　门被猛地推开，蜷缩在门背的克拉克被这个力道推倒在地上。匍匐着，努力地站起来，克拉克的眼前忽然被一个精致的手机填满。上面的图片是方才他那羞耻的模样，而那个号码……好熟悉……

　　“我说了，卡尔，我会找到你的。但你居然会选择逃跑，真让我吃惊。你不是该回头给我一拳，抢走手机再跑吗？害得我损失了些娱乐。不过没关系，这样也无所谓了，总之是你不听话，而我有了惩罚你的理由。”佐德拍了拍还趴在地上站不起来的克拉克，他蹲下来的样子仿佛近在咫尺，却又远在天边。

　　“看，因为你的不听话，你最亲密的伙伴将会知道你是个淫乱的婊子。”

　　克拉克终于想起了那个号码……那是布鲁斯·韦恩的私线！

　　等等……佐德是怎么知道布鲁斯私线的？等等……他说什么？他要发给布鲁斯那些照片？！

　　“不……停手……停手……”克拉克的声音沙哑，手不断地往前伸，希望能阻止佐德的动作。而佐德发完了照片，踩碎了手机，这才勾起了克拉克的脸：“卡尔，如果你在我说‘停手’的时候停下，我们就不会在这儿了，不是吗？”

　　恶意的微笑让克拉克发寒，颤抖着，他的背脊仿佛被碾碎，他的眼泪再次不由自主地掉落。

　　“卡尔，你学会听话了吗？”佐德的手仍然托着克拉克的下巴，克拉克黯淡的蓝眸失去了聚焦却仍在流泪。不……他或许不再是克拉克了……

　　他是卡尔。

　　听话的卡尔。

　　属于佐德的卡尔……

　　点了点头，卡尔的乖顺让佐德眼中闪过一丝焦躁，但他不该有焦躁才对……这不是他早就想好的结局了吗？一个听话，不会逃跑，会怀孕的卡尔，才是他需要的，才是氪星需要的。

　　有什么似乎在失控……

　　佐德猛地把卡尔的脸甩开，让卡尔差点磕到地上。佐德用自己最大的恶意，给卡尔下了第一个命令：“跪下。”

　　卡尔稍有犹豫，却又不知道想起了什么，只是片刻便爬起来，顺从地跪着。

　　“像狗一样跟着我走。”

　　卡尔本已经停下的眼泪又开始掉落，身体却分外听话地双膝跪着，双手撑地地往佐德的方向爬去。

　　佐德不知道自己在怒什么，他只是焦躁地踢翻了卡尔。然而卡尔没有看向他，反而又用刚刚的姿势爬到佐德的身边。

　　“好男孩。”佐德假意摸了摸卡尔的头，卡尔这才扬起了头，跟佐德有了对视。

　　卡尔那天蓝色的眼眸平静地看着佐德，没有了任何情绪。傀儡般的样子让佐德越发难以忍受，但他压下了自己的焦躁，将它归结于今天不能播种的烦闷。他开了门，让卡尔跟着爬，两人在走廊上的背影竟有些异样的和谐。


	4. Chapter 4

八十三天，这是超人失踪的天数。

布鲁斯几乎就要掘地三尺，也仍然找不到那个总是逆光漂浮在空中耍帅的蓝大个儿。关键是他失踪得太干净了……仿佛是凭空消失。而且……以前也不是没有过这种失踪，不是代表他要去异世界找人，就是代表他要到其他时间段去找人。

可关键是，他连一个可以追踪的线索都没有……

包括哥谭的那些反派们，都似乎感受到了布鲁斯的焦躁，安分了许多。毕竟哥谭反派的确是想挑衅蝙蝠，不过没人想在挑衅完之后验伤结果是半年都不能下床……

这简直跟当时二代罗宾失踪之后有的一拼了……

于是，哥谭的反派们默契地平静下来，就跟大都会的反派们一样。

不过大都会的反派们主要还是因为莱克斯的规范，嗯……好吧，还有隔壁哥谭的威胁。两边是姐妹城，两边的反派们也会互通有无。谁也不想在老蝙蝠冒火的时候彻底惹毛他，特别是在没有超人阻止那个疯子的情况下……

正当布鲁斯都开始感觉到寻找超人的压力时，他作为布鲁斯·韦恩的私线接收到了一个被屏蔽了发信号码的短信。但……布鲁斯·韦恩的私线被他设置为不能接收屏蔽号码的，那么这个短信是怎么到他手机上的？

出于好奇，也出于警惕，他打开了短信。

是一张图……

他只看了一眼就一不小心捏碎了自己手上那可怜的手机，脸色瞬间阴沉下来，让正在韦恩集团会议厅演讲得眉飞色舞的开发部部长都开始颤颤巍巍，不知道自己做错了什么。

“你们继续，我有点儿急事。”布鲁斯的声音都快接近蝙蝠侠的声音了，在座的所有人都不敢反驳。卢修斯的眼中闪过一丝了然，在布鲁斯离开后赶紧把气氛又活跃了起来。

布鲁斯捏着手里的废渣，从自己办公室链接到蝙蝠洞，开始将手机的硬盘导入到蝙蝠洞的电脑里。也没有等到夜幕降临他就急急忙忙赶回韦恩庄园，直奔蝙蝠洞。

放大版的电脑屏幕上，赫然是超人。

克拉克双脚被绑着吊了起来，双手反绑在后背上，嘴被捆得死死的。然而最让人难以接受的，当属克拉克腹部和胸前的点点白浊。阴茎在照片上若隐若现，但阴茎底部的那个金属环却反着光。克拉克不仅脸上有红晕，连屁股也都是红印子。

布鲁斯的脑中一瞬间闪过了各种各样的情绪。

一方面是被这种糜烂而又色情的场景引得有些意动，另外一方面则是对克拉克的担忧。

克拉克的体型比起他最后一次见他消瘦了不少，也许是因为被虐待，也许是因为吃不饱，无论如何都是个令人担忧的状况。脸色的红晕配合着克拉克的表情，布鲁斯也多多少少能猜到当时的场景。还有屁股上的红印……作为过来人，布鲁斯当然知道那红印是怎样产生的。配合着被套住的阴茎，和克拉克脸上甚至算是享受的表情……

他不知道克拉克究竟经历了多少次可怕的虐待，才会在身体上享受这种性爱。

曾几何时，他在研究犯罪心理学的时候，就已经涉及过这种类型的犯罪。而将摧毁克拉克到这个地步……布鲁斯握手成拳，不自觉地散发出阴沉的气息。

八十三天……

八十三天…………

布鲁斯觉得自己即将疯狂。理智压下了他的烦躁，开始细细地放大这张图片，寻找任何一个可能的线索，然而情感让他对克拉克的躯体根本离不开眼……他从来不知道，原来自己对自己的伙伴，是这种在意法……

可惜，无论他怎么样找线索，从号码本身出发，到这张照片的拍摄地点，都找不到一个可以入手的地方。包括那个金属环，反光的地方恰好挡住了拍摄人的倒映。唯一能够判断的是，克拉克肯定是在一个有红色太阳射线的地方。克拉克的虚弱和暗红的光线都能证实这一点。

布鲁斯到最后也只能一无所获地死死地盯着那张照片，恨不得从这边直接挪动到照片里，把克拉克救出来。

“布鲁斯？”迪克有些欢快的声音传入他的耳中，他迅速地隐藏起那张照片，再用其他超人相关的文件布满整个屏幕，让迪克了然又有些担忧：“又在看他的文件了啊？”

“嗯。”轻声回复了迪克后，他转身准备离开。

迪克在布鲁斯的背后叹了口气：“布鲁斯，你别太逞强了，我们都能帮你，我们都在找他。我们一定能找到他的。”

布鲁斯紧握住自己的拳头，没有让迪克看出异样。在面对迪克的时候，他周身烦躁的气息反而平静了下来：“我知道，迪克。”

迪克蹦到布鲁斯身边，一手搂住布鲁斯的肩膀，冲着布鲁斯笑得格外灿烂：“Okay，老板，我只是确认一下！”

布鲁斯的身体有些僵硬，不过迪克知道布鲁斯不喜欢肢体接触，所以也没有起怀疑，顺势将布鲁斯放开。布鲁斯离开的步伐比往常要快一点，但迪克却也开始了属于他的工作，就没有注意到布鲁斯离开的背影。

回到了自己的卧室，布鲁斯才松了一口气，打开自己的浴室，将水温调到最低，飞速地脱掉自己那身衣服，猛地站到了那冰凉的淋浴之中。

然而，就算是冰凉的水温，也无法浇灭他心头的那股热浪。一闭上眼，就是克拉克情动的红晕，雾气仿佛是水蒸气一般。布鲁斯觉得自己即将失控，他颓然靠在了浴室的墙上，恶狠狠地盯着那毫不配合的硕大。

半晌，他取下淋浴的莲蓬头，往自己下身使劲儿浇。可因为莲蓬头那恰到好处的冲力和细小水柱的吞噬，让布鲁斯反而享受到了快感。

片刻后，他不再挣扎，将水温调到了偏高的常温，对着自己已经涨得发紫的地方有韵律地冲拭。偶尔，龟头还能碰到莲蓬头的金属部分，点点触感都让布鲁斯分外享受。转而开始用莲蓬头亲吻起阴茎的每一寸肌肤。而他的脑海中浮现的，是克拉克那带着红晕的脸，在他身下，越来越近……

然而光是这样还不够……布鲁斯在涨大到一定程度后就发现，自己再不能从淋浴中得到更多的快感，他需要更强烈的刺激。他将莲蓬头放回到它原本应该在的地方，试探地握住了那个地方，虽然的确缓解了一些心中的痒意，果然……不够……

他想停下来了，再继续下去，他害怕会越过某条自己给自己定下的线。

克拉克是他的朋友，是他的搭档，甚至是他的知己，他不能用这种肮脏的想法亵渎那个永远温柔的小镇男孩。

可是……

“布鲁斯……”克拉克站在空中，红色的披风随风而动；克拉克翘起了双腿，露出那个邀请的小口，动情的声音戳中了他的心房……他下意识地跟随着那个声音，揉搓起自己。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克握住了他的手，将他从地上拉起来，笑意盎然；克拉克带着环的阴茎肿得硕大，随着他的动作一颤一颤的，声音似乎变得激昂，让布鲁斯又加快了些速度……

“布鲁斯……”

“布鲁斯…………”

他的名字仿佛是一个魔咒，而克拉克的声音也越发清朗，直到最后，他看到了那个第一次与他见面时，带着红晕，有些害羞，但又拥有他见过的所有人中最能安抚人心的微笑；还有克拉克在那吊床之上，随着他进入高潮而同时射出来的精液，犹如烈焰，灼伤了他的腹部。

屏着气，布鲁斯顺着那一瞬间，同时到达了高潮。

一只手扶着玻璃墙，另外一只手扶着那个吐出精液的阴茎，布鲁斯终于长长地舒了一口气。

然而欢愉之后，他便明白了自己的所作所为。有些控制不住地，他一拳打在了墙上。铺在浴室的瓷砖被砸碎，他的手也因为碎砖而流出鲜血。

布鲁斯脸色阴沉地清理好自己，顺便无视了有所损坏的墙，草草地擦干了自己的躯体，换上那身蝙蝠战衣。

夜晚即将来临，他还有很多事情需要做。

而且他想他找到了那个突破口……

无论谁拥有了克拉克，是忍不住，这才将驯服后的克拉克拿出来炫耀的。

明明没有必要给他发那个图片，但又偏偏发给了他。这个人一定非常熟悉克拉克，并且熟悉克拉克周围的人，知道他这个电话的人很少，连克拉克都很少会用这个电话。就他所知，克拉克的手机上是没有这个号码的，只有在孤独城堡的电脑里存储过。


	5. Chapter 5

“卡尔，我带你去看一个地方。”

佐德打开了卡尔的笼子，出乎意料地向卡尔伸出了手。卡尔有些犹豫，却终究屈服于佐德的强势，没有说什么就将手放到了佐德的手上，否则他不知道又要被怎样对待了。

就在不久以前，卡尔才莫名其妙地被佐德操得站都站不稳，不仅发烧了，还吐血了。直到现在，他也只能将大部分的重量交给佐德，摇摇晃晃地忍着像是在灼烧的肚子和仍然在低烧的额头。弱小使他胆怯，无助使他绝望。

佐德拉着卡尔的手，一下子将卡尔拥入怀中。许久没有感受过温暖的卡尔颤栗着，瑟瑟发抖的样子让佐德下意识将人抱得更紧，加快了前行的脚步。

不知道过了多久，卡尔有些不适应地发现，他们正在地面之上。然而淡黄色的阳光无法给予卡尔温暖，反而是刺骨的寒冷，让有些晕乎的卡尔稍微精神了些。佐德扔给卡尔一件披风，竟然是红色的，有着艾尔家家徽的那件。

卡尔裹着那件单薄的披风，总算暖和些了。

有些不大清醒的脑中，想起了氪星纤维的保暖技术。不过光着的双脚仍然在冰上被冻得通红，佐德沉默片刻便将卡尔抱了起来，有种在珍视他的错觉。

很快，那个具有标志性的建筑物出现在卡尔面前。

孤独堡垒。

卡尔的眼眸总算有了些焦距，他疑惑地眨了眨眼，开始怀疑自己是否在做梦。

佐德嘴角噙着一丝诡异的微笑，将卡尔带得更近了些。猛地，卡尔的身体僵硬了起来，他看到了那个总是穿着黑色战袍的好友。而站在他旁边的，是一个拥有绿色盔甲的光头。

布鲁斯和莱克斯？！

眼睁睁地看着他们在布鲁斯的帮助下打开了孤独堡垒的“侧”门，卡尔有些渴求地往前挪了挪，被佐德狠狠地往自己身前挤了挤。卡尔皱着眉头，感觉自己的骨头似乎都要被挤断了。

“走吧，卡尔，我们去看看那两个客人。”

说得好像他就是这个堡垒的主人一样……

佐德抱着卡尔，跟着两个人一起进去了。两人似乎都没有发现卡尔和佐德，都在仔细地寻找着什么。

“你猜，他们发现你用现在这种样子躺在我怀中的时候，会是什么表情？”佐德凑到卡尔的耳边，恶意地舔了舔卡尔的耳垂，暗哑的嗓音中带着难以忽视的情欲。

卡尔稍微挣扎了一下，想要脱离佐德的禁锢。

佐德将卡尔放下来，并且任由卡尔往蝙蝠侠的方向走了几步。不过，还没有走多久，卡尔就感觉到裹在自己身上的披风被扯掉了。

一回头，果然是佐德。

卡尔几乎羞红了脸，虽然在堡垒里有自动供暖的设备让他并没有觉得多冷，虽然布鲁斯和莱克斯似乎都没有注意到他，但是毕竟他们还在一个空间，光着身子，还带着那个金属环，都让卡尔万分难受。

试探地，卡尔轻轻把披风往自己那边拽了拽。

佐德没有松手，反而把披风往他这边扯了两下，让卡尔一个重心不稳就跌入佐德的怀中了。

“嘘，你不想让他们看到你这个样子吧。”佐德强硬地掰开了卡尔护着自己的双手，赤条条的身子上，有着不久前被弄出来的青紫痕迹。卡尔想要收回自己的手，却怎么也拗不过佐德。

佐德将卡尔硬生生地摁倒在地上，清脆的声音让卡尔害怕地往布鲁斯和莱克斯的方向瞄了一眼。但什么都没有……他们仿佛看不见听不到卡尔和佐德一样，都在认认真真地搜索着堡垒里的每一样东西。

“卡尔，我们来打个赌吧。”佐德那宛如魔鬼的声音使得卡尔抖了抖，在可能的情况下将自己蜷缩得更紧了些，“如果他们当中的任何一个，能识破我们的存在，我就放你跟他们回去，怎么样？”

佐德的唇，擦过卡尔的。这是这么多天以外，他们最接近接吻的姿势了。

卡尔不应该对此有任何反应，可他还是莫名地颤抖了一下。

佐德不知道从哪儿掏出了一个手铐一样的东西，只不过比起手铐看上去更贴合手腕而已。将卡尔的双手拷上后，佐德欣赏了一下自己眼前堪比艺术品的氪星人，这才用披风把卡尔包裹着抱起来，轻车熟路地找到了卡尔曾经的卧房。

干净清爽的布置让卡尔有些恍然，他几乎已经不记得自己布置这个房间时的情景了，唯一记得的，就是在这里布置好之后，他也没敢邀请自己最想与之分享的人来。

卡尔被佐德摔到床上，脸冲着的方向正好能看见右边的柜子和来时的门。

“跪好，卡尔。”佐德的手托起卡尔的屁股，让卡尔不得不用手撑着床，双膝稍微分开了些，抵在床上。

佐德似乎对“跪”有一种执念，他总是最喜欢这个姿势。

很快卡尔便无法再想这些了……

佐德粗粝的大手，分开了卡尔的两瓣屁股，露出那个仍然有些红肿的部位。

卡尔不想在这里做，但他虚弱得连动一根手指都难受，根本没有任何力气反抗。

出乎卡尔意料的，佐德并没有跟以前一样，立即进入他的身体，反而用他的手碰上了卡尔的阴茎，轻轻揉搓起来。

另外一只手也没有闲下来，而是在卡尔的身上游走。

经过这么久，佐德对于卡尔的身体异常熟悉，卡尔的每一寸肌肤几乎都被佐德碰触过。他最敏感的地方当属脖子，可项圈阻止了佐德的入侵。而第二敏感的地方，便是背脊了。

这一次，他……他感受到了柔软，润滑，带着比体温更高一些的舌苔……

卡尔浑身开始发烫，分不清到底是又烧起来了，还是因为那炽热的挑逗。无论如何，他的身体沉迷于佐德难得的温柔，一不小心，已然沦陷。

身体的渴望燃烧着卡尔的清明，他将自己挪到离佐德更近的地方，明明可以感受到在衣料底下的肿胀，但佐德就是没有做的意向，反而是带着更加细腻的动作，让卡尔忍不住喘息。扭动着身子，卡尔配合起佐德揉搓的动作，然而那个金属环的束缚使得卡尔分外煎熬。

卡尔无声地撅了撅屁股，祈求着佐德的垂怜。他开始明白，只有在佐德射出来之后，他才能解脱。

“呵，这么快就不行了？卡尔，我的卡尔，我说什么了？你终归会臣服于我的脚下。”佐德轻笑一声，口中辱人的话语令卡尔头皮发麻，在羞耻和情欲之间，卡尔竟然找到了更多的刺激，两厢结合，更是一发不可收拾地想要释放。

正在此刻，门似乎被开启。

卡尔眼中的情欲几乎在瞬间褪去，就连翘起来的阴茎都开始萎靡不振。

进来的人是布鲁斯，他左右看了看，仍没有看见正在床上的他们俩。房间里的每一个角落似乎都被看遍了，唯有床，布鲁斯从未碰过。

而自布鲁斯走进来后，佐德给予卡尔的刺激便加倍了，让卡尔在惊惧和意动之间来回磋磨。再加上卡尔这些天第一次感受到了身体上的亲吻，这种……人性化的接触……

卡尔咬着下唇，努力抑制着自己即将脱口而出的呻吟，同时也在将自己眼中的泪水逼回去。

他是克拉克？他是超人？他……他不能示弱？

卡尔不是很确定，只是本能地这样认为。

布鲁斯打开了那个柜子，里面整整齐齐地摆放着他的一些换洗衣物。卡尔从眼角中看到了布鲁斯有些僵硬的背影，心中不禁担忧，他是发现了他的秘密了吗？那个……那个……那个阴着蝙蝠标志的内裤……

“啊……”不知道是为了什么，卡尔在想到自己的秘密被发现时，便再也按捺不住，一声充满媚惑的呻吟溢了出来。

布鲁斯的身体仿佛顿住了。

卡尔不知道他到底听到没有，但自己确实再也无法忍耐。佐德的两根手指已经探入了那几乎最为柔软的地方，慢慢地来回勾着已经分外敏感的滚烫肉甬。每一下都是新一波快感，每一下都像是新一波折磨。卡尔唯有顺着自己的心意，随着佐德的动作而越发激昂地喘息，才能感觉到些许释放的前兆。

布鲁斯从柜子里取出了一件红色的披风，上面印着艾尔家的家徽。

卡尔倒抽一口冷气，目光往下，盯着那个他正跪着的红色披风。他渐渐明白了自己眼前的景象究竟代表了什么，然而一切都已经有些太晚了。

敏锐地发现了卡尔的僵硬，佐德不知什么时候起已经半褪下身的衣衫，露出那根粗壮而又狰狞的家伙，趁着卡尔失神的片刻攻入他的体内。

本能地感到满足，卡尔微微翘了起来，便立即看到了布鲁斯已经走到门边，回头盯着这张床的样子。

布鲁斯看上去有些难过……他手中握着红色的披风，轻柔地抚摸了两遍才放到了专门为了寻找线索的贴身袋子里。

卡尔感觉到自己身体的摇晃，他几乎看不清布鲁斯了。眼睁睁地看着布鲁斯消失在门外的背影，他似乎已经不会呼吸了。喉咙中绕了两圈也没有说出来的那一句“别走”，像是最后一根压垮他的稻草。

他的舌尖尝到了咸咸的水渍，耳中却听到了从另外一头发出的淫荡水声，还有“啪……啪……啪……”一下下将他送入深渊的魔咒。绝望地向布鲁斯离开的方向伸了伸手，却被佐德近乎温柔的拉住，放到了和情绪毫不相符的高昂物件的根部。

“啪嗒”，佐德先将自己的精液送入了那打开的小口之中，再引导着卡尔的手解开了金属环，多抽插了几下便也让卡尔释放出来。

乳白色的精液洒在鲜红的披风上，深深地引入了卡尔的骨髓之中。

“看，卡尔。你的人类朋友找不到我们。你输了。”

佐德的欲望似乎没有止境，堵在卡尔的股间，就是不退出去。卡尔像是一头愤怒的野兽，奋力挣扎起来，可惜这种困兽之斗往往都不能给他人带来任何威胁。佐德轻松地制住了卡尔，将卡尔翻过来，摁在床上。

微凉的盔甲抵在卡尔最柔弱的位置，让卡尔的背部跟那粘腻的精液紧紧相连。

“卡尔，你是氪星人。只有我才是你最亲密的族人。否则那个离去的男人怎么会到现在都找不到你？他没资格碰你，更没资格碰乔尔·艾尔给你留下的东西。”

佐德冷酷的声音让卡尔畏惧。不是为了自己，而是为了布鲁斯。

然而……

佐德说得没错……

为什么……

为什么？！

为什么没有发现我……

为什么到现在都找不到我……

布鲁斯……

你不是世界上最伟大的侦探吗？

为什么……

卡尔放弃了抵抗，他就这样躺在那里，手仿佛要被佐德捏断了。抬起头，他绝望的眼中似乎只有一句话：为什么要这样对我……

“为什么？”佐德终于露出了一个看上去不那么阴森的笑容，他知道自己快要成功了：“卡尔，为了我们共同的家。”

顿了顿，他才低下头，温柔地看着卡尔：“只要你听话，我们就能有最完美的家了。卡尔，难道你不想要一个家吗？”像是强调一般，佐德吻上了卡尔干涸的嘴唇，血锈味在口中蔓延开来，舌尖与卡尔的缠绵起来。

卡尔开始生涩地回应着这种温柔。

他知道，自己即将陷入一个无法走出来的陷阱。然而……他想……他或许开始愿意相信佐德的话了。佐德最期待的是一个家，一个属于他们的家。而他也是……

他这么多年，寂寞都与他如影随形，现在她终于找到了一个归属了，不是吗？

好半晌，佐德才放开了呼吸不稳的卡尔，他轻笑着解开了卡尔的手铐，再忍不住似的亲了亲卡尔的额头：“卡尔，为了氪星，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

他们是氪星最后的两个人，这不是理所当然的吗？

卡尔沙哑的声音却仍然是在几个瞬息后才在这弥漫着羞人味道的房间之中响起：“为了氪星。”

佐德留在卡尔体内的家伙又活了过来，撑得卡尔有些难受。可卡尔没有拒绝，反而用转为清澈的蓝眸盯着佐德：“多来几次会不会快点怀上？”

“哦，宝贝儿，当然。”佐德说了谎，他也没有意识到自己对卡尔的称呼更亲近了。

两天前：

一个星期的时间，说长不长，说短也不短。

卡尔的体重，在以肉眼可见的程度减少。他几乎吃什么吐什么，无论吃的时候有多乖巧，总会在之后佐德离开他的视线之后吐出来。

佐德当然知道卡尔是故意的，甚至为此还将他狠狠地教训过一顿，把他弄得浑身是伤，但第二天的卡尔仍然在吐，甚至开始出血。

比起担忧卡尔的伤，他更担心卡尔的身体受孕率会降低。

眯了眯眼，佐德在第八天的时候，看到了改变的契机。

卡尔的人类朋友和人类敌人找到了独孤堡垒中。

事实上，他们正在孤独堡垒的下面，中间隔了几万米就是了，并且出口是在孤独堡垒之外，北极圈之内的某个冰山上。

佐德早就利用卡尔残留下来的氪星科技将所有他去过的痕迹打扫干净了，毕竟他算不准究竟什么时候卡尔才能受孕，所以只能做长期准备，尽量减少被人发现的机会。

不过有人找到独孤堡垒中佐德并不奇怪，甚至于他们来的时间比他计划的还要更长一些，不知道是被什么耽误了。当然两个人一起来的确在他的意料之外，毕竟他只给一个人发过卡尔的照片。

而只有卡尔真正认识到他被他的那些人类抛弃时，他才会彻底接受氪星人的身份，才会彻底接受他的摆布。

为了确保卡尔看到的是他所希望的场景，他特地等那两个人无功而返后，才将录下来的全息影像倒带回去，心满意足地去找卡尔了。


	6. Chapter 6

　　布置得富丽堂皇的餐厅跟其他房间比起来明亮了许多，就连卡尔也有那么一瞬间分不清自己到底是在外面还是地底下。比起韦恩家的餐桌，这个餐桌要短了许多，不过也是那种正式宴请宾客的晚宴桌。

　　桌子上的几盘食物看上去都很是奇怪，不像是卡尔见过的任何菜肴。

　　“这些都是氪星的植物，生存力十分顽强，就连经历了那么多撞击，它们也依旧活了下来。”佐德的声音带着留念，可惜卡尔却想到了自己毁掉了育婴仓的那一瞬间，脸色猛地变得有些灰白。

　　佐德注意到了卡尔的不适，温和地握住了卡尔的手：“没关系，卡尔，我们才是氪星的遗产，我们能再将氪星拼凑回来。”

　　卡尔那因为很多天没有见过太阳，还有……营养不良而冰冷的手被佐德的手捂住，暖洋洋的感觉让他舒服了许多。可惜，愧疚依旧一点点将他淹没，唯有在紧紧与佐德相贴的部分给予了他继续的力量。

　　“我……我很抱歉。”沙哑的声音从卡尔的口中溢出，眼中聚集起雾气让他整个人显得越发单薄。

　　佐德回过头，看着那个眼睛盯着地板的少年，思绪不禁回到了当年他第一次见到乔尔的时候。那个时候的乔尔比起现在的卡尔还要小一些，他们严格来说，是同学。只不过因为氪星孩子们的特殊性，他们都是从小就开始被培养成他们长大后应当做的职业。

　　乔尔是科学家，而他是将军。

　　氪星理论上来说是没有霸凌现象的，可多多少少地，不同阶层的人仍然会有不同观点的时候。乔尔虽然是被培养成科学家的，可他的嘴皮子并没有多利索，跟人争论时，总会输。尤其是当乔尔争辩的人是他时，便会格外沮丧。

　　佐德从来不认为自己是个感性的人，也永远不可能因为怜悯亦或是同情而改变自己的想法。

　　但乔尔不一样……

　　乔尔……应该是他最亲密的搭档。乔尔应当是属于他手下的科学家，应当是在他为氪星开路时最坚固的后盾。

　　所以，他不愿意让自己的搭档和自己产生什么隔阂。

　　所以，他会在赢得跟乔尔的辩论后，想办法让乔尔高兴起来。

　　乔尔最喜欢的是新奇的科研工具，他便会随身带一些新奇的小玩意儿来吸引乔尔的注意力。至于卡尔……卡尔最喜欢的，佐德恐怕这辈子都没办法给他变出来。佐德只能退而求其次，给这已经被驯服的氪星人更多温暖。

　　幽幽地叹了一口气，仿佛穿越了时空，仿佛他仍在氪星，想着该如何在其他星球留下氪星的印记。佐德一只手勾起了卡尔的下巴，轻轻拂过他黯淡的眼眸，穿过他柔顺的黑发，将人贴近他的身前。

　　唇齿相济的刹那，卡尔整个人都已经愣住了。

　　他从未想过自己还能有这样的待遇，在他背叛了佐德视为信仰的氪星之后，就算他知道自己被需要着，却仍然以为自己就应该像是生产工具一样被对待。卡尔的背部一阵颤栗，让他羞愧的是，他的身体似乎太过熟悉这种颤栗感，竟然立即给出了反应。

　　佐德没有停下那个吻，反而探得更深，撬开了卡尔的贝齿，与卡尔的舌尖痴缠。

　　吸吮着，卡尔不知不觉便只能软软地靠佐德燥热有力的手臂支撑起来。带着浓浓的鼻音，他轻轻哼了一声，让正在侵占卡尔意识的佐德因此而更加卖力。

　　两个人身体上的变化，都逃不过对方的触感。在卡尔以为自己即将被占有的时候，佐德停了下来。卡尔有些迷茫地望着佐德，像是无声的邀请。

　　佐德亲昵地吻了吻卡尔的脸颊，这才重新替卡尔整理了一下他那身氪星常服，将卡尔的头环摆正：“我们还有时间，不急。先吃饭吧，这些都是我亲手做的，虽然不能跟你祖母的手艺相比，但味道还是不错的。”

　　卡尔的眼中闪过一丝讶然，他……从未听过有关自己祖母的任何事情。在乔尔留下来的文献中，有关于氪星的灭亡，有关于他的诞生，有关于他们对他的期望，却从未提过氪星到底是什么样的，也从未提过氪星人的生活是怎样的。

　　心中的暖意更加泛滥，卡尔觉得自己离氪星越来越近，又越来越遥远。

　　他是氪星的罪人，他夺走了氪星的希望，更可怕的是……他竟从未了解过氪星到底是怎样的地方……

　　佐德攥着卡尔的手，将他牵到餐桌的前面。桌子上的工具倒是跟地球的没有太大差别，只不过叉子是两齿，隔得不是很开，似乎能用来插东西，也能用来舀东西。另外一边放着同样像是勺子的餐具，不过虽然有凹凸的一面，但头是平的，而且还很尖锐，看上去能当刀用。

　　这些都令卡尔有着莫名的感动，像是许久没有归家的人一样，所有的东西都那么陌生，又有着与生俱来的熟悉。

　　卡尔凭着本能，拿起了那副餐具，细细品尝起佐德做的氪星菜。不能算是难吃，不过是卡尔没有尝过的味道而已。多吃了几口后，他便能尝出一丝甜味了。

　　没想到佐德却对着卡尔笑了好几声，让卡尔抬起头。偏了偏头，卡尔不明白自己到底哪儿让佐德发笑的，脸色从灰白开始泛红。

　　佐德将旁边的一个小碗乘着的卡尔以为是汤的东西，倒在了那盘紫色的菜旁，然后才开始用紫色的菜沾着绿汤吃了下去。卡尔这才知道自己吃的太快，作料并没有放进去。那么那一丝甜味，或许就是紫色的菜的原味了？

　　照着佐德的方法，卡尔又尝了尝，味道果然又不一样了。这一次的味道，其实有些发苦，或者说，甜苦甜苦的，总能让卡尔想起自己的罪行。

　　在这暗无天日的地方，只有他和佐德能够品尝氪星最后剩下的植物。原本氪星是可以再次活过来的，但他又毁了氪星一次。

　　不……不对……

　　如果氪星活过来的话，那么代价就是失去地球。

　　对，他怎么能失去地球？

　　不对……地球并不是他的家，他是氪星人，不是吗？

　　可是他从小就长在地球……

　　他原本该跟氪星一起灭亡的……他带着氪星的希望活了下来，却又亲手打破了那个希望，这简直比直接毁掉一个星球更加残忍！

　　怎么会变成这样？他明明该拯救所有人的……他明明该想办法让两个星球同时活下来的，他却急躁地选择了地球。可他忘记了自己的血脉，忘记了氪星还有其他族人，甚至忘记了他已经不再是氪星遗孤的事实。

　　他原本该有族人的，他该有个家的……

　　堪萨斯的家，是什么样的呢？

　　他记得自己很感激肯特家，记得自己非常想要融入这个充满人类的地方，记得自己被孤立，记得自己因为不同而失控，记得肯特家对他的耐心，记得无法放弃寻找自己来处的愧疚感，记得为了隐藏自己不同的代价……

　　如果……如果氪星还在，甚至有一个跟他一样的氪星人，是不是一切都不一样了？是不是那种与世隔绝的孤寂感就会少一些？是不是，就不会失去乔纳森？

　　“啪嗒”

　　不知从何时开始，卡尔已经是满眼润湿，水珠掉到了那紫色的菜肴中，混合在那绿色的酱料中。佐德的叹息传入了卡尔的耳中，让卡尔茫然地将目光转向了他。似乎卡尔的每一寸肌肤，都在散发着“告诉我，我该怎么做”的讯号。

　　佐德有些粗糙的手拂过卡尔的两鬓：“你想要什么，我的卡尔？”

　　暗哑的声音让卡尔眼泪掉得更厉害了，他咬着下唇，哆嗦着，却又什么话都说不出来。几种矛盾的感觉在他脑海中撕扯，他感觉自己快要时空，用力地将双手左右互按住手臂，卡尔生怕自己一不小心就说出什么无法挽回的话。

　　佐德轻轻地掰开了卡尔那正在自虐的手，将卡尔整个人都抱在怀中。两个人紧紧贴在一起，仿佛这个世界里只有他们俩一样。

　　好一会儿，佐德才在卡尔的耳边轻轻说到：“卡尔，只要你在我身边，氪星就不会失去希望。我们一家人才是氪星的希望，你明白吗？”

　　卡尔呜咽一声，强装的镇定在那一瞬间崩塌。

　　他哭得像个孩子。

　　沙哑的哭声持续了很久才停了下来，卡尔紧紧地回抱着佐德，生涩地亲吻着佐德脖颈。

　　佐德无奈地叫了一句：“卡尔，先吃饭。”

　　卡尔听话地飞快将那一盘菜消灭掉，透着水润的澄澈蓝眸锁住佐德。他的声音因为哭泣而沙哑，却又同时带着温柔和坚定：“我想要一个家。我想要承载氪星的孩子们。我想要你……”

　　说完，他转过身，手微微颤抖地往脖子后面探去，将拉链往下拉。

　　佐德不禁有些好笑地拍了拍卡尔的手，制止了卡尔的动作：“我也没吃呢。”

　　卡尔带着热切的眼神，仿佛要让佐德烧起来，也就是多年以来的意志力，才让他能忍着不在此时此刻将卡尔推倒在桌子上来一次以怀孕为目的的深切交流。

　　不过……

　　“卡尔，来，在桌子上趴着。”佐德将菜肴和餐具放到另外一头，整理出来了一个空位，足够卡尔趴着。

　　卡尔涨红了脸，眼神游离在桌子和佐德之间。

　　佐德板起脸：“不是想要我吗？”

　　说得好像卡尔不听话，佐德就会不要他一样。卡尔再也不想一个人了……所以他屈服了。认认真真地照着佐德说的一样，趴在了餐桌上。

　　卡尔穿着的，是氪星最平常的衣服，外面一层是前后两块挡风布料，然后里面是一件套的紧身衣，从脖子开口到股间有一条在背后正中间的拉链。佐德挪开了后面的挡风料，露出了被卡尔刚刚开了一点口的拉链。

　　一点一点地拉开了拉链，露出卡尔白皙的肌肤。佐德留在卡尔身上的痕迹还没有彻底消下去，鞭痕衬得卡尔更有种被凌虐后的美。佐德让卡尔蜷起了双腿，把卡尔的臀部从紧身衣里解放了出来，拉链的底部卡在卡尔膝盖的地方，让卡尔不得不弓起身子才能在手臂还在紧身衣里的情况下不彻底歪倒在桌子上。

　　佐德的手沿着拉链的位置轻轻抚过，让卡尔顺着佐德的动作，想办法将自己更贴近佐德。到最后，佐德停在了卡尔的后臀，另外一只手压在卡尔的背上，让卡尔的屁股撅得更高。

　　卡尔觉得有些羞耻，更有血都往头上冲的原因，不安地扭动，希望能从佐德的掌控中逃离出来。不过佐德适中地拍了卡尔的屁股两下：“别动。”

　　响亮的声音，还有被打之后的红痕，刺激得卡尔有了欲望。只不过卡尔的阴茎根部还是带着那个金属环，毕竟不管是卡尔还是佐德，都不想浪费任何一次怀孕的机会。

　　佐德轻笑两声：“卡尔，你的身体还是很诚实嘛。别动，等我吃完，我就来满足你。”

　　卡尔似乎预料到了将要发生的事，身体弯曲的弧度更漂亮了。

　　佐德将紫色的菜和酱料倒在了克拉克的股间，将多余的汁液舔舐干净，当然就碰触到了卡尔阴囊的根部。卡尔的喘息声逐渐增加，佐德却没有说什么，反而继续用唇齿在卡尔的股间享用美餐。每一次佐德牙齿或者舌尖碰到卡尔身体时，卡尔都不由自主地一哆嗦，却又记得佐德的要求而尽量不动弹。

　　可卡尔的身体越来越红，阴茎也彻底地顶起了没有完全褪去的紧身衣。

　　佐德的手隔着衣服，握住了卡尔的下体，让卡尔涨得更加厉害，随着佐德稍微往前缩了缩，想要更多。佐德却握着小卡尔，将卡尔往后抵了抵。

　　卡尔闷闷地哼了一声，佐德最终还是按捺不住，快速地吃干净了菜肴，也顺便用绿酱将卡尔舔开了些。佐德将外袍利落地脱掉，顺便把自己的一件套也脱了下来，终于把卡尔的腿放到了地上。紧身衣的弹性让卡尔还能活动，只不过拉链把他勒的有些疼而已。

　　佐德握住自己的勃发处，对住卡尔的股间，一点一点往里塞，温柔地填满了卡尔。

　　“嗯……”卡尔的声音带着压抑的情欲，让佐德坏心地往里又顶了顶。卡尔几乎要被一种异样的幸福感淹没，让他无法思考，凭着本能夹住了佐德。

　　也许是卡尔的配合，佐德觉得自己被卡尔夹得就要射出来，好在他还是忍住了。恶狠狠地抽出再捅了一下卡尔：“坏小子卡尔，你需要惩罚。”

　　卡尔没有反驳，甚至涨红着脸，努力迎合起佐德。每一次的抽插，都让卡尔万分满足。

　　他不是一个人了。

　　卡尔被佐德弄得意乱情迷，也没有再压抑自己的呻吟，甜腻的声音配合着淫乱的拍打声，卡尔很快就开始展露出自己软弱的一面：“求你，快些……快些……”

　　佐德倒抽一口气，努力压制着自己的欲望，他一边抽插着，一边套弄着卡尔：“你想要什么？”

　　卡尔在迷茫中，并没有回话，但佐德的动作更加粗暴：“你想要什么！”

　　“啊！啊！！！”卡尔的吃痛地叫出声，却又享受着那种被粗暴对待的快感：“我……我……我想要……”

　　“想要什么？”佐德故意放慢了速度，折磨得卡尔甚至开始试图自己动起来，不过卡尔被佐德已经做的很软，没有力气动了而已。

　　“想要……想要家……”卡尔喘着气，说不出一句连贯的话来。

　　他的回答让佐德皱了皱眉，又是一波攻击后，让卡尔合不拢口，在嘴角都溢出些许水渍后才接着问：“想要什么？！”

　　“啊……啊……想……想要……你……”卡尔还沉迷在余韵之中，更想要让佐德将他的金属环取下来，让他享受得更彻底。

　　佐德更满意了些，给了卡尔更多的刺激，让卡尔的声音甚至带上哭声：“啊……让……让……我……啊……呜……”

　　“卡尔……你……想要……什么……”佐德的声音也是断断续续地，他一个词一个挺身地在卡尔深处那个开合的小口留下更多的印记。

　　卡尔的哭腔更浓重了，他终于有些承受不住地叫出了佐德的名字：“佐德……佐德……”

　　佐德总算是听到了自己想要的答案，他又抽插了一阵子，在卡尔无意识叫着他名字的声音里，将那发烫的精液送入了卡尔体内，然后在那一瞬间取下了卡尔的金属环，让卡尔跟着一起射了出来。

　　卡尔喷发的精液滴得满是紧身衣，身体软得只能靠着桌子，喘着气。

　　佐德在完成了任务之后，却没有退出来，反而任由自己塞满卡尔的身体，然后一点点，又硬了起来。不过这一次不像是上一次，他没有非要阻止卡尔，所以每当卡尔快要射出来的时候，佐德都会用手捏住小卡尔，逼问卡尔“你想要什么”？

　　每一次，只有在卡尔喊出佐德名字之后，佐德才会放开手。

　　不知道过了多久，卡尔再也承受不住，彻底陷入了黑暗，而佐德则心满意足地替卡尔理了理他彻底润湿的头发。

　　抱起卡尔那轻得不像样的身体，佐德轻柔地替卡尔稍微清理了一下后，才放到了平常他睡的床上。被红色染得异常艳丽的卡尔，几乎令佐德移不开眼。他抱着卡尔，轻轻地最后问了一句：“你爱谁？”

　　卡尔在睡梦之中，没能第一时间反应，佐德便变着法儿在卡尔耳边念：“你爱谁？”

　　“佐德……”在佐德问的第八次时，卡尔低喃的声音传入了佐德的耳中。佐德奖励地在卡尔脸颊边留下一个吻：“对。你爱佐德。”

　　不知道又梦见了什么，卡尔的眼角溢出一滴泪珠，被佐德舔掉。

　　“安心卡尔，我在。”

　　好……你在……我安心……


End file.
